Baron La Croix
Baron La Croix (クロア＝バロン Baron La Croix) was a former member of the Names and a friend of Canaria. As a former Demon Lord, Baron bears the titles of "Tailcoat Demon Lord" and is known for his hedonistic nature and love for all things. Appearance A very standard old European gentleman outfit with a hat, round rimmed spectacles and hair that spikes downwards. Baron's bowler hat and two tail waist coat is said to be the source of his Spiritual Power as a Deity. He also appeared as an old gentleman with the same two tail waist coat and a bowler hat. During his meeting with Canaria and also during the attack of Azi Dahaka on the Moon Rabbit village, he appeared as a shadow-like being with his signature bowler hat and two tail waist coat. Personality Baron may have the appearance of a gentleman and at times act as such, but at core he is a true Hedonist. Everything he does is for pure and absolute pleasure and love. He declared willingly dots on both women and children, even newborns and finds no shame in admitting this along with the fact of asking a child to marry him when that child is deemed old enough. It is not hard to immediately think of what a horrible individual he is. Yet Baron is amazingly observant and loyal, able to recognize the characteristics of a good leader and is rather devoted to those whom he serves and considers to be comrades. Baron desires to follow under a good leader to the bitter end, even seeing through to his last leader's final wishes. While having a somewhat devious personality, Baron possess a wisdom befitting his status and long life. Relationships Canaria - He's often a target for her snide remarks at him but he enjoys it a lot. It is also shown that he views her like how a father would view his child. Canaria is his ideal of a good leader and, while reluctant at first, saw through her last wishes to give Izayoi the choice in his destiny. Black Rabbit - Baron was one of the few who saved Black Rabbit from the clone of Azi Dahaka when she was a child. He knew immediately that Black Rabbit would grow up to possess an amazing body and even flirted with the girl during the horrible situation. Naturally Black Rabbit still thinks of Baron as a pervert, but as comrades it is implied they both care for each other. Leticia Draculea - Baron and Leticia are former comrades. Sakamaki Izayoi - Baron was the one who tested Izayoi and helped the boy to bring out more of his power. While Baron was said to be jealous of Izayoi's relationship with Canaria, he still came to be greatly impressed with the boy's level of intelligence and power. Background A year after Canaria's death, Baron arrived with Canaria's Will, a Last Testament of sorts that he would only give to Izayoi. When Izayoi arrived it was mentioned Baron was going around asking all the girls in the orphanage to marry him. Once Izayoi arrived though, Baron had Izayoi read the will in a separate room from everyone else so he could take the chance to nap. However he was awaken when Izayoi activated Canaria's Game. Izayoi correctly guessed the truth of Canaria's game and even the identity of Baron himself. Impressed with Izayoi's skills, he then continued on with the game and brought Izayoi to the world between Life and Death, a boundary where the two could fight. If Izayoi could not defeat Baron then he would fulfill the terms of the game and take everyone with him to the afterlife. Baron and Izayoi were evenly matched with the battle becoming stagnant. Izayoi had destroyed most of the world that the Baron had created and told him to give up. But Croix's (and Canaria) objective was to make Izayoi be true to his feelings. As the last alternative the Baron started compressing the world and told Izayoi that the only option was to destroy him and this world. Croix explained that Izayoi barely touched the tip of his power and encouraged him to explore his power further. Izayoi activated the Aurora Pillar for the first time and destroyed Croix's world. Part 1 Volume 3 Izayoi recalled his game with Baron and how he was inevitably the one who helped Izayoi make his choice. Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Part 2 Last Embryo Volume 1 Last Embryo Volume 3 Gifts and Abilities Being the god of death and formerly a Demon Lord, Baron La Croix was one the most powerful member in the old Name. Canaria stated that around the time of early winter, it is the period that his spiritual status strengthens as with the control over his powers. However after he got banished into the human world, Baron lost a huge amount of spirit level. Despite that he is still very powerful as he could trade blows with Izayoi during the test. *'Superhuman' Strength: Baron has been seen to easily throw Izayoi through several buildings and even shatter a skyscraper when it was thrown at him at the Third Cosmic Velocity. *'Spacial Manipulation': He is able to bend the spaces of life and death to create an in between world called Guinee. He can create the stage that has has huge mountains and valleys or even with the appearance of hell. As stated by Baron that to destroy it required a power which could destroy the stars. *'Regeneration: '''As a god, he' could restore and regenerate at a fast speed, no matter what injuries he suffered. *'''Reconstruction: The ability to change their world, giving the content of any shape, including increasing or decreasing the size of the world. *'Compression:' The ability to compress in their miniature world. Once the world between life and death is closed, both Izayoi and even Baron himself will be be snuffed out in the cracks in the realm of oblivion. *'Control the boundary between Life and Death: '''The ability to create the gate between life and death that manifested as a planar darkness. This is the "Boundary Gate" that Baron governed, the eternal crossroad between life and death that became a divine spirit of the Voodoo group of gods. This cross shaped astral gate was one of the heavenly gates entrusted to the omniscient grim reaper. In the past he used the gate to summon other communities to help Canaria fight against Azi Dahaka. *'Teleportation: Baron can teleport himself and the others as he evacuated the non-combatants in the Airbone Castle during the attack of Maxwell Demon Lord. If his strength wasn't decreased, he could instantly transfer the whole Airbone Castle. *'''Shadow manipulation: The ability that allows him to become an intangible shadow. *'Disintegration:' Create a shimmering dark mass that can distintegare anything came into contact with it, he used this to shatter a building into pieces thrown by Izayoi. *'Cursing:' One of Baron La Croix's ability which lead to the imminent death of the victim through a mystical curse. But his deadly curse is completely useless with Izayoi. *'Raising the dead:' The ability to create zombies and raise the living dead, but with unknown limits. This power is only mentioned and has not been displayed. Etymology He is the god revered by a religion in South America, a God of Lust and Love that also stands the between life and death at the 'Crossroads that extend without end' where the human realm and the world of gods intersect. He is one of the three Loa that governs the road to Guinee, in essence a Grim Reaper. Read Here for more information. Trivia *Baron mentioned he did not create a harem of little girls, but ALSO, meaning he had a harem of little girls and others. *Baron owns a restaurant in the real world where he himself state that he makes the world's no.1 Salted Pumpkin Pie. *Stated by Shiroyasha that Baron is her rival. This could meant that Baron could be a lot more stronger than what we have seen so far, or that she meant rival in terms of hedonism and 'art' (perversion). Gallery Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v03 199.jpg Volume10.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo V10 Color Pic 3.jpg Navigation Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Male Category:No Names